The invention relates in general to the recovery of a desired product in a hydrocarbon conversion process. More specifically, the invention relates to a process for the production of an aliphatic alcohol by the hydration of an olefinic hydrocarbon. The preferred embodiment of the process is the production of isopropyl alcohol by the reaction of propylene with water, with the product isopropyl alcohol being recovered from a liquid phase hydration zone effluent stream through the use of liquid-liquid extraction rather than the conventional fractionation methods. A preferred use of the subject process is the production of a fuel grade isopropyl alcohol which may be blended directly into a gasoline.